


群小说接龙V1.0 - 坑

by Grentos



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 最近又开了群小说接龙，把2016年接的版本拿出来看了看 那时候我真能写…虽然我之后没人接了成了坑值得纪念接龙参与人：阿森纳 四妹 菌菌 暴暴 紫藤 alf 蓝蓝角色涉及群员：起源爸爸 白妹哥哥 四妹 阿森纳 菌菌 gay Jay 紫藤 院长够了 背景在哥谭





	群小说接龙V1.0 - 坑

【阿森纳】  
"由于台风的影响，本市将迎来入秋以来的第一场大暴雨，请大家做好防雨防风的准备，雷电期间最好不要使用电子设备。”  
“该死的天气，看来我们的计划要推迟了。”起源捏着眉头坐在沙发上，端着一杯芝华士，向坐在旁边的白妹，他的情妇抱怨着。  
白妹是一个正在读研的大学生，在学校是许多男生的女神，但她并没有表面上的那么纯情可爱，她想要的是权利，为了权利她可以付出一切，包括她那几乎让所有人都着迷的肉体。  
“别担心，我的雄狮，只不过是一场雨，让它下吧，这不会阻止我们的。”  
“可是…雨下的太大他们是不会来的。”  
“我可以打给我四姐，让她帮个忙。”  
“真棒！亲爱的。说真的，没有你，我还不知道现在该怎办。”  
“你现在可以好好的报♂答我一下。”说完白妹便脱去了上衣，开始用舌头狂甩起源的嘴唇，解开了起源的皮带，疯狂的做起爱做的事来。

【四妹】  
“干！”  
四妹抑制住了摔手机的冲动，而同样的意志力不够对付口头上的宣泄。自从接手合伙人阿森纳力荐的这家企业，他已经不再悠闲。或许从前还有精力收拾下白妹那个磨人的义妹，但现在他感到已经被这个破企业剥夺了所有。  
“天杀的白妹那小婊子还在跟起源鬼混吗？每批货的交接都几乎出了问题，这个起源到底什么来头？”  
四妹皱着眉头咆哮般将问题砸向一旁的秘书，而jay只是抱着文件一脸无辜地回看四妹，充耳不闻间中愤怒，永远只是等着下一步指令的能干俏佳人。  
以哥谭的情况而言犯罪永远是淳朴常态，雨天里则格外辛勤。同理如GCPD，这种天气状况交通运输排查也相当严格。而这是交易的高峰期，总有些货物的牌价是实时的，前一天能赚得腰包鼓起，推迟一天可能就不那么幸运。  
四妹了解院长，身为这一代的犯罪大亨，他不会放过这涨价喜人的交货时间，更不谈一直以来四妹都与院长生意上来往频繁，至少建立了基本的商业交往价值。白妹却说院长这次不太愿意发货，到底哪里出了问题？  
他需要找阿森纳好好谈谈。

【菌妹】  
“婊子养的，阿森纳怎么不接我电话，成天就是到跟婊子爽。”气头上的四妹谩骂起来，脚也不老实得把桌子踢得咣咣响。“要是到手的钱飞了。。我的债。。妈的。。”四妹咬了咬下唇，觉之此事的严重性，绝不能让这笔钱就这么从自己手头溜走。  
太阳将最后一点余晖铺撒在这座罪恶之城，肮脏而又奢侈。角落里，汗气与荷尔蒙的激烈碰撞，钱与性的交易，肉体与肉体的摩擦。

【暴暴】  
“上次见到你的时候，也是这条领带。”米菌握住gay胸前的细长布料，审视良久，眼神逐渐爬向面前人的脸庞。做梦也想不到，“他”会回到这里，回到自己身旁。米菌玩弄着手中的领带，顺势将他扯向自己。似乎盯的太久却没有注意，鼻尖早已碰到了一起，仿佛是要仔仔细细把gay的样子刻进脑海里一样。湿热的鼻息蛇行于对方的脸颊，米菌长而密的睫毛似有若无的触碰gay的肌肤。

他真是该死的迷人。gay 想着，他不想错过这恰到好处的机会，又一次的。

他吻上米菌的唇，奋不顾身的抱起了他。gay粗鲁的将舌尖伸进湿润的口腔，横冲直撞的搜刮着。

“easy……my boy.” 米菌趁着空隙停下了这个不那么熟练的吻，不禁笑着说道。这么多年过去，这点倒是和从前一模一样。

“交给我。”米菌环住gay，续上这个吻，撬开了他的牙齿，灵活的舌头挑逗着对方。呼吸越发的重，唇齿间留下晶莹的丝线看起来不能在让人更意乱情迷了。

“对不起。”gay的手伸入米菌的发丝，另一只手迫不及待的解开了他的扣子，揉捏起他的乳尖。

“正常人在这种……嗯……情况下……会说我爱你而不是……啊！……对不起……”  
这都怪你 。米菌脸上泛起红晕。他恨自己在说这句话时候如此的失态。  
而罪魁祸首gay 正低头附在米菌胸前，环绕他的乳尖舔舐着。

【紫藤】  
四妹已经好几天没有什么动作了。嘈杂的音乐从他的房间里传出，这让正在专心“办公”的Jay忍不住皱了皱眉。  
Jay知道四妹在干什么。很久以前她就认识四妹了。那时的四妹还是一个爱读书又胸怀大志的无为青年，他还有着一个爱穿女装的义弟叫白妹。那时他们的生活单纯但又幸福。一次偶然，13岁的四妹从夜店外面看到了那些乐队的表演，尚还懵懂的他觉得这非常的cooooooooool，之后便下定决心要成为一名DJ。于是，四妹从小就学着做各种“生意”。不久，四妹便买来了鼓机和效果器。看着哥哥每天废寝忘食的练习搓碟，白妹也被这种气氛感染了。从小就有音乐天赋的他爱上了吉他。终于，乐队成立了。那时的市民们总会看到，一对兄妹每天在各个夜店和酒吧之间辗转演出。每一个看过他们表演的人，都会被那个名叫杨四的男人深深吸引住。而那时的四妹，完全陶醉于电音之中。看着他在灯光下忘我的表演，那曾是jay心中最好的四妹。  
然而一年一年过去，乐队始终没有被发掘，日常练习搓碟的高额费用已经让四妹入不敷出。而这时，白妹为了追求自己更加渴望的东西，离开了爱他的哥哥。就在四妹失去希望之时，一次意外让他尝到了犯罪的乐趣。他迷恋上了这些肮脏的金钱与交易，一切与犯罪有关的事物都令他欲罢不能。他变得心狠手辣，而年少时的一切则成就了现在的这个犯罪大亨。

事实上，现在的四妹并无法专心享受搓碟所带来的乐趣。连日的暴雨与近来每次交接都会出问题的货物便一直让他头痛不已，现在院长也不愿意发货了，而阿森纳甚至连电话都不接。想到这里，四妹忍不住低声咒骂了几句。而这时，房间的们被推开了。  
“白妹刚刚给您来电话了。”Jay站在门边轻轻的说。  
“那个小贱人又有什么事？”  
“听他的意思似乎是他被抛弃了，现在需要您。”  
“被抛弃了？他不是一直在和那个起源鬼混的挺好吗？”  
“似乎是…那个起源发现了他其实是个男的…”  
“没用的东西！”  
四妹站了起来，整了整自己的衣衫。今天的四妹依旧野性与帅气。“我早就告诉过他诱惑必须是微妙的，可他总是缺乏耐心，”四妹揉了揉自己的额角，“所以他现在在哪？”

夜色渐渐将这座城市笼罩，月光似乎隐去了所有的罪恶，只留下了浮华与奢侈。白妹坐在一家高级餐厅里，四妹从他的背后走来，坐在了他的对面。  
“你的俏佳人Jay呢，没跟过来吗？”白妹轻轻的问。  
“哼，”四妹轻蔑的一笑，“刚被抛弃就又变成骚鸡了？当初离开的时候不是发誓一定会得到自己渴望的东西吗？”  
“你16岁的时候不也发誓要当世界首席DJ的吗？”  
“闭嘴！我是来解决你的问题的，”四妹狠狠瞪了白妹一眼，“要知道，在民风淳朴的哥谭市里，你的秘密被起源这种人戳破了，恐怕以后时没法混下去了…”  
“不过…”四妹挑起嘴角笑了笑，他知道白妹所渴望的是什么。“我已经给你定好了机票，飞往星城的。我想你应该听说过奎恩家族。”  
“那么剩下的就靠你自己了……我想你应该知道怎么做，”四妹身体前倾，缓缓靠近白妹，“不要对自己失去相信嘛…毕竟，你和外面的那些妖艳贱货不一样。”

【Alf】  
“哼，我自己会去搞定这个问题：先处理好你自己再说。”白妹起身向外走去。四妹心中微微跳了一下，但还是没有将这句话放在心上。  
起源望了望窗外的天气，感叹道：“没想到白妹居然会是这样，他居然在一直隐瞒了自己的性别。而且在我眼皮子底下都没有发现。”说着便拿起旁边的酒杯喝的一干二净。随后他对着身后的人问道：“计划进展到什么程度了？”那人回答道；“快了，但由于韦恩家族是哥谭的掌控者，所以我们没有办法完成最后的步骤。”  
“该死的韦恩家，处处跟我作对！”快步走出了自己的房间。到了一楼后，看了一下桌子上的纸条于是打通了电话“喂，是我。对，我需要你的帮助”“哈哈，没想到连您都需要我的帮助”电话那头的声音笑的更开心了。  
“我需要你帮我去干掉那几个韦恩家的跳蚤。”“韦恩家可不是阿猫阿狗，干掉他们可以，但价格是需要翻倍的”“没问题。”挂掉了手中的电话，起源心中的大石头落了下来“接下来就看他了。”  
飞机的灯光撕裂了晚上的乌云。“飞机已经降落，请乘客们小心。”空姐甜美的声音在飞机的响起。一个浑身白色的倩影吸引了大家的目光。这里就是星城吗？刚下飞机的白妹看了看周围的繁华灯光，这里是由奎恩家族完全控制的城市，就如同为韦恩家所掌控的哥谭的一样。正走在路上想着，一辆轿车停在了他的面前，里面的人帮他拉开了车门“欢迎来到星城，您就是奎恩老爷说的白妹吧。”“你是怎么知道我的名字”“因为星城是奎恩家的，上车吧，奎恩老爷想见您。”那人合上了车门，轿车在月光下缓缓驶去。  
四妹现在心情大好，刚刚让白妹去了星城，现在他的主要对手起源已经是孤身一人。“起源，院长还有韦恩家族。你们迟早会全部倒在我的脚下。”一串的敲门声打断了思绪。“谁？”“是我jay”“进来吧”jay便关上门走了进来。“说吧，什么事。”“阿森纳给您的企业有人想买下它。”“是谁？”“托马斯.韦恩”  
四妹剑眉一挑，看了一眼jay，问道：确定是韦恩家？“是的”他放下雪茄，在自己的房间走来走去。韦恩家族不是傻子，他们能干掉其他三个家族并掌控了哥谭这么多年是有原因的。有一点就是他们从来不会做有损自己家利益的事情，更可疑的是托马斯，他心里清楚为什么这里的警察对犯罪睁一只眼闭一只眼。那是因为托马斯暗中掌握这这个警局。说白了警察就是韦恩家族的狗，他们会帮韦恩家“光明正大”地扫去所有妨碍他们的人。  
“给托马斯说想要可以，但是价格是这个企业本身的两倍。”“好的。”  
在一座铁栅栏围着的雄伟城堡中，大大的蝙蝠图案象征了这座城堡主人的身份。“老爷，那个四妹说他需要两倍的价格。”坐在椅子上的男人扫了一眼手中的报纸“小小的罪犯居然想和我讨价还价，有意思。有时间的话，我倒想见见他。”身后的管家低沉的眼皮睁开“”了一下。“对了，老爷这几天由于天气，gcpd也开始不断加大排查。已经有些人开始向这里抱怨了。”管家在不断收拾餐具时候说道。“不管他们，只要不触及我们的利益，我是不会关心这些小事。下去吧”管家端着餐具走向厨房时。“哦，对了。帮我联系一下大都会的卢瑟，我要去见他。”“遵命。”

【紫藤】  
四妹已经好几天没有什么动作了。嘈杂的音乐从他的房间里传出，这让正在专心“办公”的Jay忍不住皱了皱眉。  
Jay知道四妹在干什么。很久以前她就认识四妹了。那时的四妹还是一个爱读书又胸怀大志的无为青年，他还有着一个爱穿女装的义弟叫白妹。那时他们的生活单纯但又幸福。一次偶然，13岁的四妹从夜店外面看到了那些乐队的表演，尚还懵懂的他觉得这非常的cooooooooool，之后便下定决心要成为一名DJ。于是，四妹从小就学着做各种“生意”。不久，四妹便买来了鼓机和效果器。看着哥哥每天废寝忘食的练习搓碟，白妹也被这种气氛感染了。从小就有音乐天赋的他爱上了吉他。终于，乐队成立了。那时的市民们总会看到，一对兄妹每天在各个夜店和酒吧之间辗转演出。每一个看过他们表演的人，都会被那个名叫杨四的男人深深吸引住。而那时的四妹，完全陶醉于电音之中。看着他在灯光下忘我的表演，那曾是jay心中最好的四妹。  
然而一年一年过去，乐队始终没有被发掘，日常练习搓碟的高额费用已经让四妹入不敷出。而这时，白妹为了追求自己更加渴望的东西，离开了爱他的哥哥。就在四妹失去希望之时，一次意外让他尝到了犯罪的乐趣。他迷恋上了这些肮脏的金钱与交易，一切与犯罪有关的事物都令他欲罢不能。他变得心狠手辣，而年少时的一切则成就了现在的这个犯罪大亨。

事实上，现在的四妹并无法专心享受搓碟所带来的乐趣。连日的暴雨与近来每次交接都会出问题的货物便一直让他头痛不已，现在院长也不愿意发货了，而阿森纳甚至连电话都不接。想到这里，四妹忍不住低声咒骂了几句。而这时，房间的们被推开了。  
“白妹刚刚给您来电话了。”Jay站在门边轻轻的说。  
“那个小贱人又有什么事？”  
“听他的意思似乎是他被抛弃了，现在需要您。”  
“被抛弃了？他不是一直在和那个起源鬼混的挺好吗？”  
“似乎是…那个起源发现了他其实是个男的…”  
“没用的东西！”  
四妹站了起来，整了整自己的衣衫。今天的四妹依旧野性与帅气。“我早就告诉过他诱惑必须是微妙的，可他总是缺乏耐心，”四妹揉了揉自己的额角，“所以他现在在哪？”

夜色渐渐将这座城市笼罩，月光似乎隐去了所有的罪恶，只留下了浮华与奢侈。白妹坐在一家高级餐厅里，四妹从他的背后走来，坐在了他的对面。  
“你的俏佳人Jay呢，没跟过来吗？”白妹轻轻的问。  
“哼，”四妹轻蔑的一笑，“刚被抛弃就又变成骚鸡了？当初离开的时候不是发誓一定会得到自己渴望的东西吗？”  
“你16岁的时候不也发誓要当世界首席DJ的吗？”  
“闭嘴！我是来解决你的问题的，”四妹狠狠瞪了白妹一眼，“要知道，在民风淳朴的哥谭市里，你的秘密被起源这种人戳破了，恐怕以后时没法混下去了…”  
“不过…”四妹挑起嘴角笑了笑，他知道白妹所渴望的是什么。“我已经给你定好了机票，飞往星城的。我想你应该听说过奎恩家族。”  
“那么剩下的就靠你自己了……我想你应该知道怎么做，”四妹身体前倾，缓缓靠近白妹，“不要对自己失去相信嘛…毕竟，你和外面的那些妖艳贱货不一样。”

【蓝蓝】  
“喂，是我。对，我需要你的帮助”“哈哈，没想到连您都需要我的帮助” 短促而客气的谈完了“生意”后，起源向后往椅背一陷，捏了捏眉心，稍稍缓解了一下头痛。“看看院长这个‘朋友’值不值得交。”

说是朋友，说白了也就是暂时的利益之交。一旦利益破裂，轻则断绝往来，重则结为世仇。刺客的电话是院长和起源的饭局中，院长喝高后一时高兴送给起源的“小礼物”。院长和那个刺客已经打好招呼，可以无偿帮起源行刺一次。起源佯装打着哈哈，不着痕迹地记下了这件事。“如果成功，那么院长定还有利用价值……”窗外的蝙蝠上下翻飞在雨里挣扎，不时撞上高高的落地窗。起源背对着落地窗，忽明忽暗的光线被窗框切成块投进室内。未被照亮的地方七零八落散着有瑕疵的年代不明的雕像。起源闭了眼。

行刺定在第二天晚上。这天托马斯韦恩有个毫无特别的上流宴会。回家路上的十字路口碰到了一个可怜兮兮的卖花小姑娘。此时正是红灯，小姑娘走过来敲敲托马斯的车窗，示意请求他买花。托马斯拿了一沓钱，并叮嘱小姑娘不要晚上出来卖花。托马斯一边递钱一边对上了小姑娘的眼神。那眼神突然异常凶狠而冷酷起来，旋即小姑娘抡起了藏在花篮底的匕首。

行刺失败了。按理说托马斯•韦恩被刺应该登上各大报纸头条，然而一点消息都没有。托马斯受了伤，只是不致命。刺客逃跑了，托马斯正在全力排查刺客身份。

“混账！”起源大怒。这步棋走的太不稳当了，很有可能暴露自己。正在起源怒火中烧地踱步时，电话响了。起源过去一看，更让他气不打一处出。来电的人正是院长。“你居然让暴暴去刺杀托马斯？”对面的声音掩不住的笑意。

【Alf】  
“哼，我自己会去搞定这个问题：先处理好你自己再说。”白妹起身向外走去。四妹心中微微跳了一下，但还是没有将这句话放在心上。  
起源望了望窗外的天气，感叹道：“没想到白妹居然会是这样，他居然在一直隐瞒了自己的性别。而且在我眼皮子底下都没有发现。”说着便拿起旁边的酒杯喝的一干二净。随后他对着身后的人问道：“计划进展到什么程度了？”那人回答道；“快了，但由于韦恩家族是哥谭的掌控者，所以我们没有办法完成最后的步骤。”  
“该死的韦恩家，处处跟我作对！”快步走出了自己的房间。到了一楼后，看了一下桌子上的纸条于是打通了电话“喂，是我。对，我需要你的帮助”“哈哈，没想到连您都需要我的帮助”电话那头的声音笑的更开心了。  
“我需要你帮我去干掉那几个韦恩家的跳蚤。”“韦恩家可不是阿猫阿狗，干掉他们可以，但价格是需要翻倍的”“没问题。”挂掉了手中的电话，起源心中的大石头落了下来“接下来就看他了。”  
飞机的灯光撕裂了晚上的乌云。“飞机已经降落，请乘客们小心。”空姐甜美的声音在飞机的响起。一个浑身白色的倩影吸引了大家的目光。这里就是星城吗？刚下飞机的白妹看了看周围的繁华灯光，这里是由奎恩家族完全控制的城市，就如同为韦恩家所掌控的哥谭的一样。正走在路上想着，一辆轿车停在了他的面前，里面的人帮他拉开了车门“欢迎来到星城，您就是奎恩老爷说的白妹吧。”“你是怎么知道我的名字”“因为星城是奎恩家的，上车吧，奎恩老爷想见您。”那人合上了车门，轿车在月光下缓缓驶去。  
四妹现在心情大好，刚刚让白妹去了星城，现在他的主要对手起源已经是孤身一人。“起源，院长还有韦恩家族。你们迟早会全部倒在我的脚下。”一串的敲门声打断了思绪。“谁？”“是我jay”“进来吧”jay便关上门走了进来。“说吧，什么事。”“阿森纳给您的企业有人想买下它。”“是谁？”“托马斯.韦恩”  
四妹剑眉一挑，看了一眼jay，问道：确定是韦恩家？“是的”他放下雪茄，在自己的房间走来走去。韦恩家族不是傻子，他们能干掉其他三个家族并掌控了哥谭这么多年是有原因的。有一点就是他们从来不会做有损自己家利益的事情，更可疑的是托马斯，他心里清楚为什么这里的警察对犯罪睁一只眼闭一只眼。那是因为托马斯暗中掌握这这个警局。说白了警察就是韦恩家族的狗，他们会帮韦恩家“光明正大”地扫去所有妨碍他们的人。  
“给托马斯说想要可以，但是价格是这个企业本身的两倍。”“好的。”  
在一座铁栅栏围着的雄伟城堡中，大大的蝙蝠图案象征了这座城堡主人的身份。“老爷，那个四妹说他需要两倍的价格。”坐在椅子上的男人扫了一眼手中的报纸“小小的罪犯居然想和我讨价还价，有意思。有时间的话，我倒想见见他。”身后的管家低沉的眼皮睁开“”了一下。“对了，老爷这几天由于天气，gcpd也开始不断加大排查。已经有些人开始向这里抱怨了。”管家在不断收拾餐具时候说道。“不管他们，只要不触及我们的利益，我是不会关心这些小事。下去吧”管家端着餐具走向厨房时。“哦，对了。帮我联系一下大都会的卢瑟，我要去见他。”“遵命。”  
冰冷的雨水不断地敲打在并不怎么干净的窗户上，在起源的办公室里：他正在把玩着刚刚从中国偷运过来的玉石。那是一个名为李的家族所赠送他的小礼物。为了感谢他在中国与家族的生意交往，东方真是神秘啊！起源在心中不断感慨：没想到一个家族可以控制着好几座城市。这在哥谭是无法想象的事情，“咚，咚，咚”急促的敲门声让他停下了手上的动作，“不好了，实验体逃出了地下室！”“什么！？”刷的一声起源冲出办公室，扔下了手中的玉石，跑向地下室。  
破碎的玻璃渣遍地都是，不知名的液体从大小不一的器皿中洒出，但这些都无法引起他的注意。眼前的场景已经让他处于失控的边缘，金属和金刚石混合的人形容器被强行打开了一个大口子。这种非人类的怪力和骨骼的坚硬程度又让他感觉到了一丝兴奋：终于成功了！突然一瞬间：一股崩溃感涌向他的心脏。起源突然跪地，喉咙一甜。猛地吐出了一大口鲜血，他的双眼死死地盯着鲜红的地面；难道这副身体真的快不行了吗。强忍着身体的不适，走向了一旁完好无损的冷却柜。从中抽出一管药水，金黄色的液体不断在管中沸腾，即使是零下的低温也无法冷却它的燥热。他毫不犹豫的往胳膊上扎下去，身体的不适暂时消除了。原本只需要一个月一次的剂量现在要一个星期一次，“必须要马上把它抓回来。”，拖着身子慢慢走出了地下室，“只有得到了这副躯体，我的身体就可以完美的活动。到那个时候，就连启明星也会给我磕头！”  
“听说你来自哥谭市？”“是的。”“给我讲讲那吧，我可是对犯罪成瘾的城市颇有兴趣。”“如果是这样的话，奎恩老爷，您不如去亲自体验一下。”即使在宽敞的大厅中面对眼前的男人，白妹依然没有显示出恐惧。“伶牙俐齿的小子，嘿嘿...来吧，见过我的妻子，简。”正在旁边剥水果皮的女子闻言，抬起头来：或许要比白妹想象的年轻许多—大概像二十八九的样子，体态端庄、身材健美；如同时光未曾留痕的雕像，下巴棱角分明。银灰色的头发如同丝绸搬披在她的肩上：皮肤就像婴儿般的洁白。  
刚刚接触到她目光的一刹那，白妹整个身体的细胞都兴奋了起来。“完美”一词用在这个女人身上一点也不为过。“时候不早了，我让人给你安排了房间休息。好好去睡一觉；明天你还要和我去看看星城的早上呢。”奎恩的话将白妹的思绪瞬间拉回。他看了看那个女人的身影，头都没回的走向房间。  
“他有点被你迷住了。”在躺在大床上的奎恩对着身边的妻子说，“如果我不是这个样子，又怎么会让你看上我。”奎恩讪讪一笑，眼睛下意识看到了被子中了妻子身下肉色的禁地时。心中一热，突然将身体压在了妻子的身上；激烈的做起了活塞运动。  
一大早起来的四妹并没有睡好，自从上次韦恩对他发出了邀请后，他就一直心烦意乱。去见这个城市的主人，一个不小心可能连怎么死的都不知道。穿上便装，看了看身旁熟睡的的jay。便俯下身。轻轻的点了一下她的脸庞，便起身穿上便装去了办公室。拿起来放在桌子上的邀请函，应该是一大早寄过来的。一边想着一边拆开信函，取出里面的邀请函，上面用烫金绣成是四边。深紫色的纸上面印着一个蝙蝠的图案，下面用黑色字体写的《在三天后的晚上。韦恩家将举办一场面具舞会。请收到此信的贵宾，务必前来。》背面充满了令人刺激的味道，即使是四妹这种不经常出门的人也能闻出这是大名鼎鼎的Clive Christian。好个韦恩家，这种奢侈真是可以。能把价值14.3万英镑的香水喷在邀请函上，足以说明韦恩家还有多少财富；抬头看了一眼外面的天气。“今天早上我要吃外面的培根汉堡，再去买份报纸。”

【四妹】  
“真是优秀！”紫藤夸张地鼓着掌从门后出来坐到餐桌上主人的位置，一脸职业的笑容。

院长背对着紫藤不语，他并不开心来紫藤的地盘做客。这个恶毒的白面小子用着猫与黄油吐司做成的永动机，十几个没拿过诺贝尔物理奖的仆从被眼前高科技的一幕震惊了。

“还是不满意我的研究成果？”紫藤伸出食指在永动机上快速蘸了一点黄油放进嘴里，谁也不知道一滩做着高速运动的黄油在过期半年后会对人类的胃做出怎样的影响。“你们是时候放置那些古板的仁慈了。这并不是拯救一两只小猫就能实现自我满意的社会，想要成就，你得学会残忍。”

“在对我说教之前，小子，注意你的礼节。”院长鹰一般锐利的双眼盯着黄油猫永动机，“不管你的科学研究所是和印度影片公司还是墨西哥影片公司合作，他们的智慧并不属于现代世界。你要时刻提防，不然等着你的将是无尽的蓝天白云。”  
猫咪仿佛被突然刺伤了一般，旋转停下来，直到奶油的那一面摔在地上，失去了供电，每个人眼前都是突然一片黑暗。扳机叩动声瞬间响彻到天花板，刹那间又安静下来。窗外柔和的月光慢慢切进室内永不见底的喧硝，紫藤勾起唇角，右手打起响指，紧张的气氛如潮水般退去。一个并不肥胖的女性菲佣端进来了另一只黄油猫永动机，并带走了上一只。她看起来相当心不在焉，也许她正在担心她祖国芒果干的出口问题。但她就和她卑微的祖国态度一样，对此事无能为力。

恢复了光明。所有在刚刚扣动扳机的人发现自己的手上拿着不同款式的孩之宝水枪。他们表情上写着幽默，内心里却清楚自己受到了精神干扰。这是紫藤擅长的，他是毒藤的关门弟子。好在院长的癫狂程度不足以被紫藤这份“迎客礼”撼动，但他并不想为自己部下的愚蠢买单。

“我只是觉得有趣。不过如果你想从中作祟，最好别让我下个月在我的财务报表上看到一场灾难。”院长交迭起双手搭在唇上，“知道你手上有些韦恩家的把柄。还有那个谁，星城里的，绿箭小子。”

院长低头看了一眼餐盘，肝烟熏辣椒配上一点培根，羽衣甘蓝和橘子瓣的比例恰到好处。十分引起口欲，但他并不想吃，在刚刚察觉到紫藤的后院里可能有无数个黄油猫的坟墓之后。

“该谈点正事了，”紫藤抿了一口红酒杯里的液体，尽管他手边就放着一尊印着黑公鸡的波尔多瓶，院长很怀疑紫藤这样疯狂的家伙会认真品尝红酒。“院长，实不相瞒，我曾认为你的任何动作我都有迹可循，当然我现在也这么认为。只是我有一个小小的疑惑，为什么要在这个关头抑制货物出口。你从不畏惧GCPD那些只会依靠蝙蝠侠的娘炮，这次你却像是在害怕什么。”

“我从不害怕什么。”院长从内袋掏出一只精致的黑色金属盒，上面贴了几张镂空的粉色hallo kitty。这是他女儿们的杰作，而他很喜欢。特别用来存储他爱到上天的薄荷叶，他取出一片垫在舌根下。“就像我一开始说的，我只是觉得有趣。”

“你在执行什么计划，我亲爱的院长？”  
“当你打算收好你无知的傲慢以后，我会耐心跟你解释的。”  
“别想跟我耍花样，我还能纡尊降贵来请你吃饭，已经是对你这个前辈保有最大的尊重了。”  
“看起来你还有很长的路在走。要是你试图破坏我的计划，或者打乱我的兴致，我就收购你的黄油猫科研所，出产黄油紫藤。”  
紫藤不语，他知道院长不是说笑的，坐在他面前这个用着hallo kitty金属盒装薄荷叶的男人有这个能耐。否则他也不会到现在还容许院长残留在哥谭呼风唤雨。但他要静待，要继续装出傲慢与浮躁，这样他才能实现他的野心。否则他生命的一半都将失去意义。

“你体验过绝望吗？”  
院长说完礼貌性地一笑，端起面前的柠檬水润了润充斥着薄荷味的口腔。

紫藤也笑了起来，神情中无意的认真令院长感到一丝异常，但紫藤很快瘫回了平日里玩世不恭的智障模样。

“啪！”  
厨房里传来尖锐的陶瓷破裂声，引起了一拨人的注意。但没人愿意为一块盘子挪动屁股，那个莽撞的女佣只好自己跑了过来。  
院长发现这就是刚才那个担心芒果干出口的女菲佣，只是她的神情完全不似之前失神的模样。  
“一个月薪水，下去吧。”紫藤不耐烦地摆摆手。  
“但是……”  
“在座所有的盘子都能顶你三个月的工资，知足吧。”  
“不是！出现了……那个，出现了……”  
“什么东西出现了？”  
紫藤只得将餐巾放到一旁，起身去查看。如果是一场尖叫就能代替的提醒，她非要摔他一个盘子，紫藤发誓会炒了她。

院长也不得不优雅地起身，在水枪的簇拥下跟在紫藤身后走进厨房。

他一眼就认出了那个标志——SDCC的标志。一只自带BGM的眼睛粘在墙上，院长认得出来，这与他正在执行的计划有关。难道，已经被发现了？  
这么神通广大？  
到底是……

他扫过一眼紫藤的脸，惊讶地发现紫藤额头渗出了冷汗。这说明紫藤也完全认出了这个标志，并且能深刻意识到这意味着什么。  
忽的院长心理就开始感到不快，也许有的人，紫藤，这次的动作真的比自己往前一步了。

而他知道不可能。紫藤的心思并没有他缜密，尽管他组织性强，但计划性差。紫藤一个人是无法作出和他同程度的认知结果的，因此一定是有什么地方疏漏了。

会是谁呢？  
院长环视一周自己的手下，每个都蠢的人神共愤，不可能被他们知道这些计划的一丝一毫。

除了自己的人，这个标志背后的人，一定还会有什么人知道。而这个角色，要么高强到无所畏惧无法撼动，要么就是想打破什么平衡，从中牟取利益。

突然，院长发现一直站在旁边颤抖的芒果干女菲佣停止了动作，当她抬起头，院长和紫藤仿佛被所有的目光注视着，尽管这个所有只是女菲佣那一双眼睛。

“你们当中有一个知道了？”无比冷静的声音。

“唰！——”  
一瞬间，屋内所有的孩之宝水枪变成了洗车高压水枪指向了他们。

【Alf】  
“你想干什么？”院长的神经突然紧绷，紫腾对菲佣急忙大叫“把水枪放下，你疯了！”还没等紫藤说完话，院长一步暴起。整个人像弹簧一样射了出去，一下便捏住了菲佣的脖子。趁菲佣还未还手时，院长将菲佣绊倒在地，将她的两只手锁在背后。紫藤此时才缓过来，太可怕了！没有丝毫拖泥带水。他下意识的摸了摸自己的脖子，看着眼前的院长。压制住心情说“没想到你还是留了几手。”院长抬头看了看紫藤平静的说了一句“生存需要罢了，话说回来，那个仆人，你准备怎么处理。”“先将她拉下去，稍后我会去把她的秘密从嘴里面慢慢敲出来。”  
“嘿，孩子你快醒醒。”，“还有知觉吗？喂！喂！”，我这是在哪？他下意识的睁开眼，看了看天上的乌云。又转头看了看地上的血迹，我这是在哪？一堆的问题从他的脑袋中炸出。用力摇了摇头，看清楚了眼前的城市。“来，我扶你起来吧。”男孩看了看身旁的女子，“你是谁？”这是男孩所能想出的唯一一个问题，“我？你可以叫我戴安娜。”“那我是谁？”失忆了吗？真是不幸的孩子，戴安娜看到了他身上的脏兮兮的白色衣服。“跟我走吧，你大概有几天没吃东西了。”说着，她将自己的外套给男孩披上。扶着他逐渐离开了这里。  
夜晚逐渐的笼罩了哥谭市，韦恩家的的大厅逐渐热闹起来。一个接一个有头有脸的人物从车上下来，一个个的走进韦恩家。这些里面或有政府的领导，有黑道的老大，有大名鼎鼎的商人。但他们全都聚在一起的原因就是收到了韦恩家的邀请，有的可能是因为韦恩的威慑，有的是为了被韦恩家看中从此飞黄腾达。“您今天看起来真是光彩照人，杰克”“能被韦恩家邀请，我感到万分荣幸，韦恩老爷。”当四妹拿着邀请函从韦恩家进去的时候，还是被这个家族所惊呆了。用玉石铺成的地面将铺满油画的天花板的巨大吊灯反射到墙壁上，四妹正边走边欣赏这个家族中的美景。突然被一个声音叫住“您好，先生。”。四妹转过身来打量了一下眼前的男人，得体的西装。深邃的黑眼仁让他的衣服看起来如此完美，面对这种人四妹第一时间会对他产生一种好感。“您好，请问您是？”，“我是托马斯韦恩，很高兴见到你。”托马斯看了一眼四妹手中的邀请函，“欢迎来到韦恩家，四妹。”“哇哦，真是。。。。太感谢了！”对于第一次深入权利中心的他来说，这无疑是一个天大的惊喜。“对了，这位是哥谭市市长，这位是四妹。”“尊敬的市长，见到您是我的荣幸。  
“我也是。”，在被托马斯引见了无数名人后，四妹又将一些人扩充到了自己的生意名单中。“好了，我要去接待其他人了，那么，祝你玩得愉快。”“再见，韦恩先生。”等托马斯走了之后，“很少见过托马斯会对一个人这种态度。”四妹正在慢慢品尝产于唐•培里侬的香槟，这种平时自己只能远看的美味居然能离自己如此之进。刚刚准备接受“洗礼” 地他却被旁边的一个声音打扰，“打扰你的沉醉了吗。如果你觉得不开心的话请继续吧。” 虽然四妹有些生气但还是不敢惹到眼前的人物，“你可以叫我法尔科内，谢谢，。我刚刚在看到你和托马斯走的很近。”眼前的中年男子看了看自己手中的酒杯，“能告诉我你的名字吗？”“四妹，谢谢。”

回到了房间后，戴安娜将自己的衣服放下，“坐吧，别客气。”戴安娜看着男孩，“你真的什么都不记得吗，还是想起一点什么。”男孩摇了摇头。“名字呢？”还是摇了摇头。戴安娜叹息了一身，“你现在知道什么。”男孩说“戴安娜，女人，我，食物。”这是他所能想出的全部记忆。于是戴安娜将桌子上的希腊神话史放到了男孩面前，“看看吧，也行你可以从这里面想出一个名字。”男孩接过书低头开始认真的阅读。在翻看到第一章时，他看到的神话刺激住了他的脑海，卡俄斯这个名字吸引了他的注意。“卡俄斯，卡俄斯，我的名字是卡俄斯。”，已经进入梦乡的戴安娜一定不知道此时男孩所说出的名字。如果听到一定会大吃一惊。

【四妹】  
在那之前

“卡俄斯，卡俄斯……”  
有人在叫自己的名字，飘渺的声音似乎从四面八方一起涌来。

“卡俄斯……”  
但他此刻连一根手指都不想动。疲惫和疼痛灌满了他每根神经，他的工作可是体力活。

“卡俄斯！”  
锐器划破空气的声音在他耳边炸裂开来，他骤然睁开了眼睛。  
但他什么也看不清，模糊的血红色盖住了他大半部分视野，他只能看着有几个人恐慌地围了上来。无法来得及反应什么，睡意再次突袭了他。

当他再次睁开双眼，一个黑头发的女人朝他眨眼。一个漂亮的黑发女人，看起来有点像蒙古人种，但又很接近欧罗巴人种，因为一些原因，他觉得这个女人与他很亲近。

“额，嗨？”我为什么在这儿？这他妈是哪儿？

漂亮女人同他挑了挑眉，“你一切还好吗？”

“你指什么？”  
“迄今为止发生在你身上的一切。”  
“好得不得了。我是说没几个人有幸到某天早上起来发现一个不知名的美妞跟自己嘘寒问暖。”他摸起床头的水杯啜了一口，“说起来，这是哪里，你又是谁？”

“我无法解释为什么。昨晚看到你还是一团血肉模糊，但现在你的样子完全同常人无异。我感到自己和你有一些关联，所以我来到这里看你，想知道为什么我会有这种感觉。我名为戴安娜，有任何提示吗？对你来说。”

他环视了一周，脑子里残余的常识告诉他这并不是医院。  
“也就是说，这里是……”

“这是在你家里。”

“什么？！”他不可能记得起来。因为他妈他不可能忘记，连自己失去部分记忆的事也不愿意相信。

在那之前的之前  
“紫藤老板，放过我吧，我是真的不知道……”

Alf在大马路上抱头痛哭地后退，换做平时紫藤会笑得鼻涕都喷出来，但换做他做这种无能手下的老板，他也会头疼得笑不出来。

但他没有想马上弄死这个傻逼，所以他只是慢慢放着离合，偶尔点一脚油门吓吓Alf。

“你他妈是怎么办事的，叫你切断所有的供电闸口，你是怎么做到完美漏掉一个的？”

“是院长告诉我的，他说十七个供电闸口，覆盖十七个街区……”

“那是因为他觉得开得起十七个供电闸口的公司，供得起第十八个紧急供电系统这种事是常识！你他妈连这都不知道，你也敢接你这份工作？！是不是觉得我的钱赚起来很爽？”  
紫藤说着心下一狠重踩了一脚刹车。

Alf吓得快速后腿了好几步，“老板，真的对不……”

“呼——”  
迎面而来煞白的车灯闪得紫藤抬起手臂盖住了脸。

“滋——嗙——”  
重物摔地的声音淹没在货车突然被刹车的声音中，紫藤目瞪口呆。

“操！”紫藤的智商表归零了那么一瞬间，马上就反应了过来。“十字路口的一场意外，这很好。”  
他发动起刚才不小心熄火的车，“操，这很好……”

骚紫的风之子消失在哥谭雾蒙蒙永不见天日的马路尽头，留下害怕的司机和几个吃瓜的运货小伙。

直到现在。  
“我的名字是卡俄斯……”  
Alf，不，卡俄斯，站了起来，走向房间里唯一的镜子。


End file.
